1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting system having a gas detection function, and more particularly, to an LED lighting system having a gas detection function, capable of optically detecting generation of gas through emission or interruption of light, color change, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be classified into a reflection type, a transmission type, and a combination of those two types. A light emitting apparatus used in the transmission type is referred to as a backlight unit (BLU). The BLU may be classified as either a direct type or an edge type according to a position of a light source.
More recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) having a long lifespan and which do not require a separate inverter have been used as the BLU. However, use of the LED has been limited to lighting or in displays. That is, a conventional LED is used simply as lighting, in a display, or the like.
Interest is increasing with respect to the detection of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) which may cause a sick house syndrome, as well as other odorless and colorless non-combustible gases that are harmful to a human body. According to recent research, the main cause of lung cancer in non-smoking women is reported to be non-combustible gases. Accordingly, to secure the safety of workers in a laboratory, a Fabrication (FAB), and the like, a sensor for detecting gas is typically separately installed, thereby increasing costs. In addition, since alarms for fire or gas contamination are typically sound alarms, people may have difficulty distinguishing and responding appropriately to alarms having the same or similar sounds.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an additional function, such as gas detection, to an LED lighting system.